Para Empezar
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: ¿Qué clase de tonto escoge las riquezas sobre su felicidad? Basado en el K-Drama The Innocent Man/Nice Guy de la KBS2. Kang Ma Ru x Seo Eun Gi.


**Disclaimer: The Innocent Man le pertenece a la KBS2.**

**Línea temporal: Al final del capítulo 20. O sea el final del final.**

* * *

**PARA EMPEZAR**

_Capítulo Único_

¿Qué habría pasado en su vida anteriormente para que todo fuera así? Siendo un médico recién agresado apenas a sus cuarenta. ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba antaño? ¿Por qué su sueño fue aplazado tanto tiempo? Ma Ru ignoraba todo esto. Poseía pedazos de recuerdos, memorias sueltas, escenas irrelevantes que no servían de mucho en la actualidad; también guardaba unas cuantas cosas de su anterior vida, de antes de que perdiera la memoria: una foto con la dedicatoria tachada e ilegible y una caja roja con un par de sencillos anillos de pareja. No eran muchas y no entendía por qué se encontraban con él, pero tampoco le interesaba. En su corazón y en su mente, Ma Ru poseía un memorándum que no se borraba de allí: "No vale la pena recordar" decía, "esto es lo que siempre has querido". Cada vez que leía ese pequeño papelito invisible e intangible, sonreía. Porque estaba seguro de que la voz en su cabeza tenía razón, y entonces sonreía. ¿Qué era mejor que vivir una vida simple, como la de él, ayudando a los demás?

Ma Ru notó que la chica de la tienda donde siempre compraba aquellos sándwiches le fotografiaba mientras tomaba su café y leía su periódico. Sonrió internamente pero se hizo el ofendido en sus afueras. ¿No sería extraño ser feliz por tan motivo? Si alguien más lo viera sonriendo parecería alguien que tomaría ventaja de la joven, maquinando un plan macabro para utilizarla. Llamó a Seo Eun Gi, ella se negó al principio pero, luego de una corta escena digna de una comedia, ella se acercó a él con resignación en sus gestos.

Con la cámara de la mujer en sus manos, Ma Ru repasó las fotos. Todas eran de él, a la distancia, como una verdadera paparazzi. ¿Era él una celebridad? ¿Le gustaba a la mujer? A decir verdad, a él también le gustaba ella, pero estaba un poco indeciso acerca de si él debía hablar primero o ella. Que estaban en pleno siglo XXI y eran adultos como para no pudiera suceder tal cosa, que ella diera el primer paso. Asimismo, Kang Ma Ru tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre Eun Gi. No era como que la despreciara y amara a la vez, sino que había cierta sensación de familiaridad y confianza que no podía explicarse. ¿Se conocían? No lo creía. Ambos llevaban alrededor de un año viviendo allí, ella ya le hubiera dicho o insinuado alguna cosa.

Después de reprendarla un poco, Kang Ma Ru se marchó del lugar con una expresión en blanco, sin embargo, sonrió por el camino. Esa mujer, tan directa, le gustaba. De verdad le gustaba. Le hacía sentir como un niño aún a sus cuarenta años.

Más tarde, con la pequeña caja roja y unos cuantos recuerdos de más, Ma Ru fue a buscarla. No estaba en su negocio, ese donde todos repudiaban la comida y él la adoraba, así que bajó la colina y esperó en una banca por ella. Si Eun Gi regresaba a su local, tenía que pasar por allí. Unos minutos después, tal vez horas (no lo notaba porque estaba ansioso), ella se apareció con su bicicleta, la dejó en el camino, como si no sucediera nada y se sentó al otro extremo de la banca, sin hablar, fingiendo que su presencia no le importaba ni le turbaba. Él, con la cajita de terciopelo en sus manos nerviosas, tomó un poco de valor y la dejó entre los dos, esperando una respuesta de ella.

Seo Eun Gi tomó el presente y propuesta. La abrió y se maravilló con el contenido. Miró al doctor del pueblo, a Ma Ru, al amor de su vida, por quien había abandonado Tae San y dejado a manos del abogado Park, y por quien daría incluso su vida. El corazón se le llenó de gusto, de alegría y regocijo. Lo miró y él le sonrió. Eun Gi creyó que podría llorar en ese instante. Ma Ru le estaba proponiendo quedarse con ella, vivir juntos, procurando la felicidad el uno del otro, allí, en ese pueblito. Estarían juntos y serían felices, se casarían en una ceremonia sencilla, ella con su vestido blanco, su sonrisa tan grande como la de él, tendrían la cantidad de niños que desearon en el pasado, ella le prepararía el desayuno todas las mañanas o él lo haría, como lo hacía antaño. Serían una pareja normal y corriente. Tendrían esa felicidad simple que experimenta la gente sencilla. Ella esperaría a que el regresara de la consulta en su negocio, siempre ansiosa por su encuentro, le daría un abrazo como bienvenida, tal vez un beso, sonreiría estando a su lado, no importara si estuvieran pasando por una mala racha. Se tendrían el uno al otro, un techo y una cama, dinero suficiente para vivir con comodidad. Nunca nada les faltaría y serían felices para siempre, como en los viejos cuentos de hadas.

¿Qué importaba si Ma Ru no la recordaba? ¿Qué importaba ya? Ma Ru seguía siendo Ma Ru y fuera como fuera, hiciera lo que hiciera, ella lo seguiría amando, tal como él la amó a ella. Y si tuviera que dejar Tae San mil veces nuevamente, si tuviera que ser humillada hasta la saciedad por Han Jae Hee o ser amenazada hasta el punto de peligrar su vida por culpa de Ahn Min Young, no importaba. No importaba porque Ma Ru había dado y hecho mucho más que eso en el pasado y, sobre todas las cosas, no importaba porque junto a Ma Ru era el único lugar donde podía estar y ser feliz.

¿Y qué clase de tonto escoge las riquezas sobre su felicidad?

* * *

**Si alguien sabe si esto está o no en la sección correcta, agradecería que me lo reportaran.  
**

**Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía esta sensación al escribir. De escribir por necesidad, porque tengo que explicar algo o porque tengo que cambiar alguna cosa. De un tiempo para acá escribí porque eran o buenas ideas o me sentía con la responsabilidad de publicar alguna cosa. Gracias al cielo este K-Drama, que comencé a ver, curiosamente, el día en que terminó me ha regresado a esos ánimos viejos que son el motor de un escritor de fanfiction motivado.**

**Con este fanfic estoy más que consciente que he escrito para mí misma (no creo que a nadie le interese un fanfic sobre esto, pues, aparte de Boys Before Flowers y Playful Kiss -yo escribo para el anime, no para el Drama-, a nadie le interesa escribir sobre Dramas) y se siente tan bien. Me siento renovada y llena de fuerza. Igualmente, si alguien lee esto conociendo el drama y coincide con las palabras aquí plasmadas, la verdad me haría muy feliz.**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
